The Nameless
by LithiumEyes
Summary: New Sequel to MA? Adriane has control over her power crystal, but the Witch hasn't been sleeping for two months. She's sent shadow creatures called Nameless to Stonehill and not even the warrior is safe.
1. Two Months Later

Me: Alright, here's the deal. I hate the original version of A School For What? This is the replacement. Don't complain to me, I'll laugh and hit the delete button. And also, I took out everything Harry Potter cause it wasn't well planned out and turned out to be crappy. The main villain will still be old Spidy. And my reason for making the Sorceress good is this: everyone needs a second chance sometimes and I believe she could be a great asset to the side of light. Now onto the story!!

Saying of the Day: I hope there's intelligent life in outer space...I'm so lonely here...

* * *

The warrior has never and never will be a quitter. Even when she stood on the threshold of death and felt her heart stop beating, she stood back up and continued to fight, using the power she had fought to defend. And now, nearly two months after her victory, she had nearly mastered her enormous power. But it is with a heavy heart that I report that not everything can last.

The Spider Witch, driven into a dark in-between world halfway between the Otherworld and the web of magic. And evil doesn't just lay in the corner like an obedient dog, it plans for decades sometimes and strikes again and again. The Witch has found the power she needs to exact her revenge; shadowy creatures whose sole purpose is stealing the sight of pure hearted people and using it to choke life out of its victims. They can live in an area for centuries without conflict but once its hunger has been sparked, very little can stop the carnage.

Adriane Charday, the warrior of Avalon and bonded of the mistwolves, is the last hope for the planet. She is the only known mage to have been given a power crystal as a jewel. The magic she uses is the purest and could quite possibly be the one thing that could drive back the darkness infecting her world. But the light she relies on could be her greatest weakness.

* * *

Adriane swung her power down, sending dead leaves spinning around her. A big black mistwolf with white banded paws and a white star on his chest snarled, forcing his magic into the silvery crystal and controlling the onslaught. The bright stream arched up into the sky, joined by ruby and pink magic, strengthening it and providing more of a balance. A brilliant red shield popped up in time to deflect the magic before it crashed into a tall maple.

The warrior jerked her arm back, cutting down the power flowing from her crystal. Gentle rainbow color surrounded her hand, calming the awesome magic. She spun once, forcing the growing power to settle back into its pool. Dreamer with upturned leaves and sticks in his fur, trotted back to her side, rubbing his head against her leg. Since their attack at the "Mistwolf Academy", he severely disliked leaving her side for long.

"You're getting a lot better, Adriane." Emily walked towards her friend, pulling her red curls into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the sun. She grabbed her abandoned sweatshirt and tied it around her waist. The warmth of the day had forced her to solely use her blue tee shirt and faded jeans.

"Of course she is. We're helping her." Kara grinned, playing with her unicorn jewel. It perfectly matched her maroon shirt and pink and red camouflaged pants. Even though they had been in the forest all day, she had yet to get even a patch of dirt on her clothes,

Zach didn't say anything but instead wrapped his arm around Adriane and rested his head on top of hers. She smiled and hugged him. They were as inseparable as Dreamer was to her. He had also taken to following the warrior closely. Neither boy nor wolf wanted to loose the dark haired girl again, not if they had any say in it.

"Alright, enough praising me, let's go eat something! I haven't eaten in forever!"

"It's been a couple hours at most."

"Oh whatever, Kara. Magic leaves me hungry enough to chow down an entire cow!"

* * *

"Is it all in place?"

_'Yes, my lady.'_

"Are you all hungry enough to destroy a girl's entire world?"

_'A world and more. You've kept us away from food for far too long.'_

"And now you will have enough food to last five lifetimes. But I want you to remember to only wound the girl. I want to be the one to take her down and exact my revenge. Do you understand?"

_'Yes, of course. I will be the one to weaken her so you can rest assured that you will have your perfect revenge.'_

"Excellent. Then go and position yourselves for attack. Remember, subtle at first then attack full out. Do this and I will free you."

The great blackness, its edges torn and its center a swirling vortex with two glowing purple eyes, faded into the shadows, leaving the deranged witch. She laughed, low at first and then full out. Oh how sweet it would be to finally sink her claws into the warrior's flesh and take what should have been hers all along. She would take the power crystal of Avalon and steal the others and ascend her rightful place as ruler of the web. All she had to do was wait a little longer.

* * *

Yeah that's my first chapter. Short yes, but it is just pretty much a prologue. Well review tell me if you think I should coninue or abandon this. As you might or might not have seen, A School For What? Is gone and won't be coming back. 


	2. Linda Fairwood

Well its been a little while but oh well…Its out now so whatever. Before I start this, I have a couple questions that have been bugging me about the Avalon series…  
1) What the hell happened to Tweek in the 4th AQFM book?  
2) How come Luc, Willow, Adriane and Gran all have the last name 'Charday' if Gran is Willow's mother and not Luc's?  
3) How come Adriane couldn't turn to mist in the 4th AQFM book?  
That ends my rant. Continue on my friends! 

_Don't look down  
Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you  
Don't look down, you'll fall down  
You'll become their sacrifice  
Right or wrong  
Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine  
I'm not real  
(Only One-Evanescence)_

SOTD: Find something to live for…And protect it with your life.

* * *

_**Sum mors ipsa,  
Sum obscuritas,  
Sum tempestas.**_

_**Obscuritas venit,  
Mors cadit e caelo obscuro,  
Sum machina.  
Ego non inquio verbum amori Quod amor non habitat in corpo meo.**_

_**Crepusculum appropinquat,  
Omnes timet moram,  
Mortalitas terret veneficum malum.  
Cur nox te terret?  
Sed ego non timeo,  
Quod nihil teneo complexu,  
Excipio nocem Excipio moram,  
Quod sum machina.**_

* * *

The sun was warm on Adriane's face, highlighting her natural beauty. She leaned back, sprawled out on the baseball field with Dreamer off playing with Emily and her Pet Palace clients. Zach sat not too far off, a ham sandwich half eaten in his hands. Kara, her blonde hair pulled back with a rhinestone studded pink scrunchie, absently patted Lyra while flipping through a magazine with the other. Ozzie slept on the picnic table, small paws folded over his chubby stomach. 

It would be one of the last warm days left, with winter approaching fast. And their Saturday was ending fast; the sun was sinking into the western sky.

Emily sank down near Adriane, panting as badly as her four dog friends and Dreamer. The mistwolf collapsed beside his pack mate, resting his head on her lap. His emerald eyes still sparked with energy.

_"I don't know whether to all that fun or more training."_ he panted, scarlet tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"It was fun, you're just out of shape."

_"Am not!"_

"Then what's this?" the warrior asked, poking the wolfs stomach. He growled and playfully bit her arm. "Oh so you wanna play that way!" She rolled herself over, taking the upper hand in the mock fight. Dreamer kicked up with his back paws and stood over his pack mate, breathing directly into her face. "Jeeze, get a breath mint or something."

With a dignified bark he trotted off towards Zach, 'accidentally' bumping into the boy so he dropped his sandwich. The mistwolf picked up his prize and fled, a blonde haired boy following closely.

* * *

She didn't feel it at first, but when she did, she whipped around, her rust colored hair falling out from its loose bun. Her dog, an aging collie, began barking furiously, placing itself in front of her girl. She felt something clawing at her chest, tearing into the soft flesh there and finding something even more fragile; her soul. 

She screamed, falling to her knees. Her shaking hands dug into the fabric of her shirt, trying to claw the pain out. Tears began to fall from her gray eyes. Her throat became raw and she couldn't scream anymore. Her dog whimpered and paced back and forth, barking occasionally. She opened those silvery eyes, once as luminous as moonlight, but saw nothing and she couldn't say a word, not even a noise. Her body wouldn't work, though she wanted to get up and go back inside and remove the ice from her veins. She couldn't even smell the musky scent of her canine friend.

The dog licked her cheek, hot breath finding a way down her neck. Suddenly it whipped around, growling menacingly, a noise it had never made. It nipped at something, just before a shadow passed over the setting sun and disappearing.

* * *

It was all over town the next day; young Linda Fairwood, the infamous high-schooler in the only rock band in town with a knack for detentions, had been hospitalized for unknown reasons. Her parents had found her in their front yard in a coma, her heart barely beating. The doctors said she had no medial history of such activity and that everything seemed ok, save for her heart and what look like claw marks on the organ. 

No one could concentrate at school, too caught up in the subject of Fairwood. Kara, the gossip queen the mages, got the lowdown.

"Ok from what I've heard, she was out with her dog, screamed, fell down and that's when her parents found her. Somehow, something clawed her heart without breaking the skin."

"Sounds like something magical." Emily whispered, hazel eyes flickering around, making sure no one was close. "Do you think the witch has anything to do with this?"

Adriane scowled at the mention of the Spider Witch. She still felt the deep resentment for what had happened not so long ago, when the warrior gave her life to protect her friends and was given her crystal. "If she is, I still have a score to settle."

"Think about it though, does this attack sound anything like the witch and what we know of her? She's more into spider webs and icky bugs, not clawing at people's hearts. And if she did, it would be one of us, not someone who she doesn't know, has no magic and who has no direct connection to us, right? That would be stupid, so whoever is doing this is most likely in fact, not the Spider Witch."

The mages nodded and returned to picking at their food, minds reeling with the situation at hand. The witch couldn't be behind Fairwood's attack, right?

If only they knew how wrong they were…

* * *

_**I am death herself,  
I am the Darkness,  
I am the storm.**_

_**The darkness comes,  
Death falls out of the dark sky,  
I am a machine,  
I do not say the word of love,  
Because love does not live in my body.**_

_**Twilight approaches,  
All fear death,  
Mortality frightens the Evil Wizard.  
Why does the night frighten you?  
But I am not afraid,  
Because I hold nothing in an embrace,  
I welcome the night,  
I welcome death,  
Because I am a machine.**_

* * *

Well kinda a cliff hanger…  
And Linda Fairwood is an original character just for this chapter to begin the plot stuff and to show what happens when the shadow creatures attack. And they will be called the Nameless from now on. I'll fix the other crap whenever. Just so you know…  
Please review btw!!!!! 


	3. Attack on Adriane

Me: Okay, so it's been a bit since the last update…what can I say? I'm busy and midterms are coming up. Well have chapter three and review me….I feel loved when you do and it motivates me…

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn the stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you..._

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you unforgiven too?_

_(Unforgiven II-Metallica)_

QOTD: Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all

* * *

Adriane couldn't sleep that night. Her body jolted her awake every time she did. Dreamer was out on the preserve with the animals along with Lyra. Everyone had been nerves for a week or so now. The warrior was no exception.

Since the witch was mentioned as a possible cause of the recent attacks on people in town, she was jumpy. Fairwood seemed to be only the first victim. The newer victims seem to have been blinded before their hearts were harmed. The last man's heart exploded, too old to handle the assault.

Adriane was tired, though she'd never admit it. She was tired of having to fight, though it was her duty as the warrior to do so. Why was it up to her to do everything? She was fourteen for god's sake!

Growling, she curled onto her left side. She stared at her wall without really seeing it. If something was happening in town that was magical, she wanted it to be substantial so she could kick its ass face to face. It was like trying to catch smoke with nothing but two bare hands.

Something tickled on the edge of her mind, like a faint call. She sat bolt upright and focused her magic on it. At first, she thought it might be one of the animals trying to contact her, but then it began to burn.

Yelping, she rolled from her bed and onto all fours, snarling in pain. She drew back, pulling her magic away quickly. The crystal at her throat began to pulse and shine like the moon. It bathed her face in cool silver and outlining the deep set of her ebony eyes. Her face snapped into a determined frown. Something was wrong and she was the only one that could fight it.

She quickly grabbed her vest and boots, dragging them on with haste. In a moment, she had burst through the outside door, power crystal flashing. She didn't think to call Dreamer, her tunneled thoughts driving her to solely run to the rescue.

The pain in her head worsened as she came closer to town. She snarled in anger, beginning to hear faint crying. It was a small boy she saw when she burst down the particular side street. He was curled in a ball, holding onto his head like his life depended on it.

Adriane spun and loosed a wave of pure magic, bathing the street in good magic, hopefully driving off the attackers. Then, with a gentleness she showed to very few, she lifted the boy and turned him over. He looked up and she gasped, feeling her heart stop for a second.

The boy's eyes were a bleached white and blood had stained his chubby cheeks.

Swearing in her head, she cradled him in her arms and began to stand. Something brushed across her back and it felt like ice had been injected into her bones. There was a shushing sound, like a long cloak brushing across leaves.

'_Don't interfere, mage.'_

'_We only want the boy.'_

Adriane growled, setting the boy down. She stood and turned around, pulling her crystal free. "Like hell you're getting him. You have to go through me."

'_We are not afraid.'_

'_What is one mage?'_

'_We will get the boy.'_

'_Don't interfere.'_

"You should be afraid of me." She was searching the night as best she could, but she couldn't see anything. For a second, the streetlamp went dark. She whipped her head up and immediately shot sliver fire towards the shadow.

There was chuckling and more whispering. She began shaking. It was becoming hard to move and it felt like her blood had turned to ice. Whimpering, she fell to one knee. Growling, she shouted out every curse word she could think of. She felt herself falling asleep and punched her arm in vain; the darkness was becoming too strong.

'_ADRIANE!'_

She whipped her head up at Dreamer's call. He was coming, she could feel it. How soon he would be there, she didn't know, but he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. She felt a ripple of dark magic and braced herself for the pain. But it never came.

There was a streak of silver and a savage growl. Stormbringer stood before her pack mate, teeth bared and ready to bite. Adriane looked up at her weakly, catching a glance from a golden eye for a second.

'_Get out of here now and take the boy while I distract them.'_

"I can't leave you to fight alone, Storm. Pack mates stand together."

'_You have been affected by their magic. If you don't leave now, they could kill you. Take the boy and go to Ravenswood; you'll be safe there.'_

Adriane opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. She nodded weakly and grabbed the boy and began to run. For moment, the only sound heard was the rhythmic thumping of her boots, then with a fierce howl, Storm attacked. The warrior winced but forced herself not to look back.

Dreamer found her soon after. He quickly changed direction and fell into step with her. _'What happened? Are you alright?'_

"I'm fine, but Storm's back there fighting those things by herself."

_'I'll go help her. Contact Emily and Kara and Zack as soon as you get to Ravenswood, though Lyra might have already told them you were in danger.'_

Adriane nodded. Bumping her side quickly, he spun around and went to help Stormbringer. Swearing under her breath, the warrior silently prayed for her pack mates. _'If they get hurt, it's my fault, and I'll never stop hunting those things until they're all dead.'_

* * *

The warrior wasn't in the Ravenswood glade long before her mage friends came. Zach knelt by her and hugged her tight, whispering to her. Emily quickly began healing the boy. He was unconscious and his heartbeat was irregular. With the help of Lyra and Kara, she quickly healed him. He stirred, but she gently coaxed him back to sleep.

"Adriane, you're next."

Adriane looked up at her redheaded friend. She swallowed hard and shook her head. "I'm fine," she rasped, "I need to know that Dreamer and Storm are alright."

_'We're fine.'_ Dreamer said as he padded into the clearing. He appeared unscathed, but Emily still ran healing magic over him just in case. _'By the time I got back to Stormbringer, those things were gone. We both checked around everywhere, but I could barely even sense their magic, and most of it was mixed with yours.'_ The mistwolf sank beside his pack mate, pressing his body against hers.

Adriane scowled, resting her head on Zach's shoulder and digging her fingers into Dreamer's fur. She felt Storm near, watching closely. "I felt them touch me. It felt like ice. They told me not to interfere and then…pain. Dreamer snapped me out of it and Storm distracted them so I could run. They are the ones who have been attacking Stonehill." She snarled, curling her top lip back and pushing away from Zach and Dreamer. Everyone looked at her in surprise and she stood facing away from them. "How the hell are we supposed to fight them!? My crystal wasn't any good and its pure Avalon magic." She balled her fist and viciously punched a tree.

Emily gasped. The warrior was scared, more frightened than she'd been for a long time. She was the strongest of the three and if her magic didn't do any good, what would there's? One Level Two and three Level Ones.

Adriane let her hand fall to her side, knuckles bleeding. Her eyes were cold and angry. But she was as Emily thought; scared out of her mind. She'd been affected badly. Dreamer and Storm had saved her, but just barely. These…creatures had forced her to come after them and had made her do as they had wanted. She came alone and became easily prey. Even now, with Ravenswood protecting her, she shivered in fear. Her eyes flickered around, waiting for a shadow to block the moon and finish the job. Steeling herself, she sighed.

"You'd better get that boy into town. Don't let anyone see you. Leave him in a public place. I need to go do something. Alone." she added when Dreamer made to follow her. With a flick of her injured hand, she left, leaving three severely confused mages.

* * *

Me: So yeah…I really don't update much, do I? Well now I have a really good idea where this is all going. And y'all might hate me midway through this, but don't worry…it will all be fine. Actually…I think you're gonna hate me next chapter. Haha…

Please review…I like to know my work is appreciated and read.


End file.
